Talk:Alice
Do you like it? I love it I like it It's ok I don't like it Should there be Lukalice? Yes No Okay, everyone, poll closed - there WILL be Lukalice! *Claps* Sparrowsong 17:40, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Do you like Alice (the character)? I love her I like her She's ok I hate her Is Alice a Mary-Sue? Yes, totally A little, but it's bearable Noo, not one bit! What is Luke and Alice's theme song? A Dangerous Mind - Within Temptation Still Doll - Takefumi Haketa Womanizer - Britney Spears Toxic - Britney Spears Haunted - Evanescence Other (please say what; suggestions are very welcome!) THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER!!!!! *hugs you until you can't breathe* You Must Think About This Name. 19:51, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, but could you let me breathe now? LOL. Sparrowsong 22:45, January 24, 2010 (UTC) I LOVE IT SO MUCH RAWRRAWRRAWR!!! Seriously. Thank you. I love you. (You know how I mean) TATN / Thalia! 01:10, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. Isn't Lukalice cute? Sparrowsong 01:11, February 2, 2010 (UTC) P.S. I'm listening to Haunted right now. Don't you agree that it's Lukalice's theme? I Iike the new chapters. -Pure Love Leafwhisker's Talk 21:55, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, can you guess what's going to happen to Alice? Sparrowsong 22:42, February 2, 2010 (UTC) She's pregnant -Pure Love Leafwhisker's Talk 23:01, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Hehe...just maybe ;). Sparrowsong 23:06, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Knowing you, Leaf is probably right. ZephyrX9 04:15, February 5, 2010 (UTC) ZephyrX9 I think we can all agree that I write way too many pregnancy stories. Sparrowsong 04:16, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Aye. ZephyrX9 04:18, February 5, 2010 (UTC) ZephyrX9 P.S. Did I just sound like a pirate/Irishman? Kinda, LOL. Sparrowsong 04:19, February 5, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Who lives in a pineapple under the sea? Uhhhhhh, Spongebob? ZephyrX9 04:21, February 5, 2010 (UTC) ZephyrX9 P.S. No offense, but, awk-ward! I'm kidding.' 'Sparrowsong 04:22, February 5, 2010 (UTC) I see. ZephyrX9 04:23, February 5, 2010 (UTC) ZephyrX9 I KNEW IT! ZephyrX9 15:45, February 8, 2010 (UTC) '*Evil smile* Sparrowsong 16:59, February 8, 2010 (UTC) I put Other on the theme song poll, how about Closer To The Truth by Cryoshell? ZephyrX9 17:02, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Wow, that does suit them! Sparrowsong 19:13, February 8, 2010 (UTC) BTW, haven't you noticed that I'm obssesed with that band? ZephyrX9 19:39, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, you sort of are, LOL. Sparrowsong 22:13, February 8, 2010 (UTC) It's because since I listened to their song Gravity Hurts (my favorite song), they're my favorite band. ZephyrX9 22:16, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Sounds cool...you feel like some forum games? Or maybe guessing what I'm going to name Alice's (and Luke's) baby? Sparrowsong 22:20, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Forum Games. ZephyrX9 23:16, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Update??? *Puppy dog eyes* TATN / Thalia! 06:21, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Aww...I can't resist puppy dog eyes. I'm updating it right now. Sparrowsong 06:22, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Thank you. TATN / Thalia! 06:45, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Anyone like the new chapter? Sparrowsong 23:15, February 12, 2010 (UTC) I love it! Poor Thalia though. -Never turn around Never leave home 18:29, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Does anyone want to guess whether Alice's baby will be a boy or a girl, and/or what I'm going to name it? Hint: it's a unisex name. Sparrowsong 22:24, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Girl? For name Jo, Tristen, um Sam? Though that isn't really unisex.. -Never turn around Never leave home 22:29, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Yep, it's a girl. And the name starts with J. Sparrowsong 22:30, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Jamie? -Never turn around Never leave home 22:57, February 13, 2010 (UTC) You got it! Just because I'm feeling random, I'm going to...let you pick the hair color! Sparrowsong 22:59, February 13, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Luke's hair is light blonde (think Tom Felton), and Alice's is strawberry blonde (reddish-blonde). Hmm light blonde with red streaks. -Never turn around Never leave home 23:01, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Sounds cute, thanks :). Sparrowsong 23:07, February 13, 2010 (UTC) You're welcome. -Never turn around Never leave home 23:10, February 13, 2010 (UTC) I love it. Seriously. Thank you for the new chapter. Poor Alice! TATN / Thalia! 01:31, February 18, 2010 (UTC) I know. Did you get the joke about how the baby is related to Hermes but Alice isn't? Sparrowsong 01:36, February 18, 2010 (UTC) GTG, but first I'll be back. No I had a brain fart. What is it? TATN / Thalia! 01:38, February 18, 2010 (UTC) She said "the baby belongs in this cabin and I don't." The baby is related to Hermes, Alice is not. LOL. What's your fave part? Sparrowsong 01:47, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Oooo... That's a toughy. I dunno... Maybe when she was like, hated by Annabeth and Thalia. It made me frown and DX TATN / Thalia! 02:09, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Me too. That, and when everyone gawks at her. And that dirty joke about how Luke just wanted to get between her legs XD. Sparrowsong 02:11, February 18, 2010 (UTC) That was hilarious! I loved it! You could be a PJO comedian. TATN / Thalia! 02:14, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Thanks XD. What's your all-time fave part of this story so far? Sparrowsong 02:15, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Ohhh... Another toughy. I guess when she was captured by Luke in chapter one XD. For some reason I like it. TATN / Thalia! 02:19, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Me, too. I liked writing the part where Annabeth and Thalia walk in on them as well. Sparrowsong 02:21, February 18, 2010 (UTC) That woulda been awkward. TATN / Thalia! 02:29, February 18, 2010 (UTC) I know. I'm currently writing this sick, twisted idea I got. It'll be called Sisterly Love >:D. Sparrowsong 02:32, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Lesbians? Femslash? TATN / Thalia! 02:34, February 18, 2010 (UTC) '*Grins* Twincest, too. Sparrowsong 02:35, February 18, 2010 (UTC) I love twincest. A pairing from TFA got me hooked. TATN / Thalia! 02:36, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Me too. And uncle/niece incest *cough*Forget The Past*cough*. Sparrowsong 02:39, February 18, 2010 (UTC) LOL! I love incest in general. But not Philranda TATN / Thalia! 02:41, February 18, 2010 (UTC) I know, it makes me gag. Phillip so manipulative and gross and he drinks and he's attracted to his own sister and he raped a bunch of other girls before that...and HE LEAVES THE TOILET SEAT UP!! Sparrowsong 02:44, February 18, 2010 (UTC) LOL! My brother and father do that. It's gross. Philranda is the only incest couple I do not like. I may even continue on with Jade/Luke. TATN / Thalia! 02:46, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Ooh, yes, please! I love Jade/Luke! Maybe you could write a lemon that takes place in an AU where they continued loving each other even after finding out that they're brother and sister? *Grins* Sparrowsong 02:48, February 18, 2010 (UTC) I will get working on that! Thanks for the idea! When will Sisterly Love be out? TATN / Thalia! 02:51, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Mmm, 15 minutes or something. I can't wait for the Jaduke lemon! Sparrowsong 02:53, February 18, 2010 (UTC) It's coming, don't worry. I can't wait! It sounds yummy. TATN / Thalia! 02:54, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Yes! I think you'll like Sisterly Love :D. Sparrowsong 02:57, February 18, 2010 (UTC) I think I will. I'm already excited >:D TATN / Thalia! 02:58, February 18, 2010 (UTC) What do you plan on calling the Jaduke lemon? Oh, and I have an idea/request - would you consider doing a story of that AU, where Luke and Jade stay together? Sparrowsong 03:00, February 18, 2010 (UTC) My request status is closed but I will. It's gonna be called: Incest Is All Right In Greek Mythology. Maybe Not In The Real World Though. Long title, eh? TATN / Thalia! 03:02, February 18, 2010 (UTC) I didn't know, sorry. Sounds like a nice title, though! Sparrowsong 03:10, February 18, 2010 (UTC)